Warper
Warper The Warper allows Players to access most of the maps available in RO. They are stationed in many towns, and are free for all to use. Easy and convenient to use while carrying no charges, the Warper's useage per hour is approximately 5 times higher than that of the number of thorium decay products. Anyways, Warp Options are as follows: *Last Warp *Item Mall *Instances *Towns *Fields *Dungeons *Guild Dungeons *Castles *PVP *Nightmare PVP Notice that all the options has a [ # ] behind them. This indicates the number of players that are inside any of the maps sorted under that category. 'Last Warp' The Last Warp Tab stores the latest 10 different locations that you have warped to through the Warper. After filling all the 10 memory slots, warping to another map will replace the oldest memorized map. *Warping done through the Custom Map Warper will not be memorized by this tab. *Regardless of the type of map you warped to, so long as you are using this Warper to do so, it will be memorized. *If warping to a map that is already insdie the Last Warp List, that map's tab will be placed as the most recently warped (brought back to the top). 'Item Mall' A place where vending NPC gathers; acts pretty much like a General Store. *Players are allowed to vend there too. But no one is doing it for now due to the relatively low vendor count. 'Instances' Currently, Instance HQ is the only available warp. Instance HQ - *A map where a player can participate in various modes that allow one to gain Instance Credits. *instance Credits can be used to exchange for various items from the NPCs stationed there 'Towns' All the available towns are sorted under this tab. The List of Towns inside this list is slightly different to that of @go command, meaning that there are some maps that are not covered by both @go & the Town Warp. @go-exclusive maps: *@go 15 - Novice Grounds *@go 16 - Prison Town Warp Tab - exclusive maps: *Manuk Town *Nameless Island *Splendide Town *Thor Camp 'Fields' Includes all regular fields. They are first categorised by their general location, then the specific field number / name. 'Dungeons' Includes all of the regular dungeons. Custom dungeons that are add-ons to the regular dungeons are also included in this tab (e.g X'mas Dungeon Basement, an add-on to X'mas Dungeon) *All instances and memorial dungeons are not available under this tab. 'Guild Dungeons' All the 6 available Guild Dungeons will be under this tab. They are accessable to all players, meaning that you don't have to be inside the guild that is holding a castle in that realm to gain access. *Baldur Guild Dungeon *Luina Guild Dungeon *Valkyrie Guild Dungeon *Britoniah Guild Dungeon *Schwartzvald Guild Dungeon *Arunafeltz Guild Dungeon 'Castles' Offers warps to the entrance of all the Castles. First select the region, followed by the specific castle in that realm. ---- Category:Custom Maps & Related